joshua and gardevoirs lust
by omanyte15
Summary: its just like the title says. Oh and I'm also thrwin in hurt/comofort, horror, and action every here and there oh and rated m for lemons in later chapters.


**Kay so let's cut to the chase I don't own any of the characters besides Kai, David, Joshua, Jonathan, and last but not least Darren.**

**Other characters are **

**Gardevoir: 12 years old Kai's pokemon/girlfriend, female **

**Kai: 13, cool/tough guy, friends with David also human **

**Joshua: 12, lucarios trainer/boyfriend, mysterious guy in school also human**

**Lucario: 12 Joshua's girlfriend/ only person that joshua has ever trusted**

**And last but not least**

**Johnathon: doesn't have a girlfriend but strong and 13 also human**

**Oh and lucario and gardevoir talk telepathicly so when they talk it'll have these signs () at the beggining and end. Oh and 1 more thing these symbols {} mean there thinking it.**

**Any who let's get started shall we**

**Chapter 1: The Beggining And The End**

**Joshua: "sigh".**

**Lucario: what is it sweety?**

**Joshua: (silence).**

**Lucario: (I really never will understand why you never talk plus it's creepy.)**

**Joshua: (silence).**

**Lucario: {in her head} (why doesn't he ever talk its driving me crazy he's hasn't talked since I first met him if he doesn't say something soon I mine as well break up with him and he doesn't even kiss me its gonna drive me crazy).**

**Lucario: {yet miss popular is always getting kisses and attention from the coolest guy in school and she doesn't even want it plus she doesn't deserve it.}**

**Gardevoir: comon kai stop your making me blush.**

**Lucario:{BITCH!}**

**Creator: 25 minutes later...**

**Joshua: (Silence).**

**Kai: Bout time we got here.**

**David: Yeah.**

**Joshua: (Silence) walks to the cafeteria.**

**(Creator: oh and did I mention that kai and david are joshuas worsed enemys which he has plenty of.)**

**Darren: Joshua how was your weekend.**

**Joshua: (Silence.)**

**Darren: dude do you ever talk.**

**Joshua: (Silence.)**

**Darren: I'll take that as a no.**

(Creator:let's speed things up by 2 days shall we.)

Joshua: Why you evil lying bitch/slut.

(Creator: So mister silent finally broke his silence oh the irony in it all.)

Joshua: you know that your the only person I've ever lowered my self to/trusted.

Lucario: (That's your falt not mine.)

Joshua: oh so you wanna go huh rodent.

Lucario: RODENTTTTTT!

Lucario: RRRRRRAW! (Charges joshua.)

Joshua: (Joshua gives her a left hook straight to the face.)

Lucario: (Flies straight into the wall and smashes her back against it hard.)

Lucario: (Lucario bursts into tears and says.) I'm s, s, sooryyyyy.

Joshua: wayyy to late for that oh and by the way pack all your shit your leaving.

Lucario: But.

Joshua: FOREVER!

Lucario: (starts to cry some more.)

Joshua: you can cry all you want bitch your still leaving even if I have to drag you to the front door your leavbin either way.

(Creator: let's skip ahead 1 more time by 1 full day shall we.)

(Creator: okay in that full day gardevoir broke up with kai, lucario took full advantage and replaced gardevoir, gardevoir is now starting to develop feelings for Joshua, mainly from his not talking as much/ still really mysterious nature. Any who back to the story.)

Gardevoir: (Wrights a note to joshua in the middle of class and passes it to her best friend ballade to pass to joshua.)

Joshua: (Joshua gets the note and reads it and anwers the question on the note.)

Gardevoir: (looks compltelty hopeful.)

Gardevoir: (gets the sheet back and opens it and gets a little to excited and accidently shouts yes, which for the record got her after school detention which she thinks is tottaly worth it.)

Next day...

Gardevoir: Helloooo cutie.

Joshua: need something?

Gardevoir: Yes... (Whispers in his ear silently, I need you.) Mmaw.

Gardevoir: (Bops her finger on his nose and says...) I love you.

Joshua: I love you too... Oh and 1 more thing before we goto class.

Gardevoir: yes?

Joshua: (picks her up slightly of the ground and presses her body against his.) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Gardevoir: Oh your such a naughty boy, MMMMMMMM!

Gardevoir: Ohno were gonna be late for class common we gotta go.

Joshua: okay okay I'm coming.

(After class in the empty hallway...)

Gardevoir: oh your so bad. MMMMMMMMMMMM!

Joshua: MMMM! You know it! MMMMMMMM!

Gardevoir: I have a special surprise for you after school, how about we meet at your place 4:00?

Joshua: Your lucky my parents are at work till midnight.

Gardevoir: then its settled 4:00 after school at your place.

Joshua: ya know you don't have to walk me through the whole month right?

Gardevoir: sorry its a habit.

Joshua: your so gullible that its cute.

Gardevoir: (blushing heavily) common stop now your just trying to make me blush.

Gardevoirs on her way to josh's house when...

Gardevoir: Lalalalalalala.

Kai: Hello gardevoir (kai said while leaning on the side of a house.)

Gardevoir: uh nothing important (she said while trying to avoid getting into any trouble. And making it to her lover on time.)

Kai:oh nothing important huh well then I don't think you'll mind missing your date with joshua, GRAB HER!

(Kai's friends grab gardevoir and hold her tight while struggling to keep their grip.)

Gardevoir: Let go of me.

Kai: Looks like you won't be doing anything for the rest of the bight and leave a certain someone heartbroken.

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gardevoir: (whispers to herself... no.)

Next day at school...

Joshua: Wear were you last night hells the matter with you! I was up all fucking night waiting for you!

Gardevoir: ...

Joshua: Answer Me Goddammit.

Gardevoir: (whispers silently to herself.)

Joshua: YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU USED ME!

Joshua: ( joshua picks up gardevoir and slams her against the wall still holding onto her.)

Gardevoir: (Tears started to form in her eyes while her body was bleeding from the impact. Then she started to cry while looking into her lovers unuasual crimson eyes terrifying her further.)

Joshua: ( It took Joshua a moment to go back to Being him and not some blood lustful beast.) Than his eyes became silver again after he calmed down enough to realize what he had done to the only person who he cared for and and cared for him in return.)


End file.
